


Trapped

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Massive Cock, Multi, Rape, Stuck in a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Drakken manages to capture Kim and Ron in compromising positions and exploits it.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible, Kim Possible/henchmen, Ron Stoppable/henchmen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom jokes ftw

Kim gasped. She was trying hard, so hard, to ignore what was happening to her. To ignore the cocks that were forcing themselves inside her. Her ass was hanging out, pants torn to allow access. Ron was next to her, also being violated.

She snarled defiantly as Drakken once again walked in front of them to gloat.

“So, Kim Possible...do you admit my genius yet?” He waved grandly at them as his henchmen continued to use them as their own personal fleshlights. “Who else could have designed a prison such as this?”

“Melting a wall around us is  _ so _ \- nnnngh! - base,” Kim quipped as one of the henches shoved himself in her hard.

“She’s so stretchy,” one of the henches behind her said in awe.

“It’s likely because she’s a  _ cheerleader _ ,” Drakken noted, looking past Kim’s face.

“Don’t worry Kim,” Ron said quietly. He was sweating as a hench was bent down and rimming him. “Rufus will save us!”

“The rat?” Apparently Ron wasn’t quiet enough as Drakken said, “I doubt your little naked rat thing can do anything. You’re trapped, with no way out!”

“As i-” Kim was cut off as a hench unceremoniously shoved his cock into Kim’s open mouth. She bit down, making the hench scream and pull back. He tripped into Drakken, who then fell backwards. He fell into a pile of failed inventions that he’d stockpiled for reasons beyond Kim. 

Instead of the angry yells that Kim was expecting, he shouted, “Eureka!” He crawled out of the pile holding some kind of spray bottle. Excitedly, he said, “Do you know what this is?” Now that he said that, it looked...familiar? Before she could say anything, he exclaimed, “It’s my expand-o spray!”

Dread settled in Kim’s stomach. Boldly, she said, “What, you gonna fix your micropenis?”

“What-I just-nnnnngh!” He stomped his foot. “No! I don’t have a micropenis!”

“Are you sure? I mean, there’s nothing shameful about it,” Ron said. “I have the opposite problem, and I think I’d prefer a micropenis.”

“Yes, yes, we all know you have your confidence from your 12-inch cock,” Drakken dismissed. “It’s on your Tikimedia page. Also, you lose your pants enough that I practically have the shape memorized!”

“You pay that much attention to Ron’s penis? Admiring something you can’t ha-AAAHHHH!” Kim nearly threw up as what felt like  _ several _ penises were shoved inside of her ass.

“I have a plan! Involving this spray!” Drakken pet the bottle. “You see, Kimberly Anne, you seem to be almost supernaturally accommodating for my henches’ cocks. So! I will EXPAND myself and see if you can handle  _ that _ ! Haha!”

Drakken stripped in one smooth motion. His penis was halfway hard and decidedly average beyond the deep blue color. He then sprayed his penis with the expand-o spray. As it grew to an obscene size, he cleared his henchmen away as he walked behind Kim.

“Now, Kim Possible! I’m going to make you feel as low as you always made me feel whenever you defeated me!” he gloated.

Kim swallowed nervously; she was stretchy and could fit all sorts of things in her vagina as she had learned through experimentation, but Drakken’s cock had expanded to be bigger than even Ron’s fist. The largest thing she’d tried was Ron’s fist and cock at the same time, so this was going to be quite the experience.

Drakken paused uncharacteristically. Before she could mock his hesitancy as inexperience, he shoved hard into her.

Kim thought she was going to split in two! God, it was too big. It hurt, ithurtithurtithurt…!

Relief flooded her as he pulled out. Then she screamed as he pushed even farther into her.

“So, Kim Possible! How is this? Am I ‘dunking’ on you?” he said as if he had the upper hand.

“O-oh pleeease! Ron, Ron has done more than you ever could!” she countered.

“Fight all you want, Kim Possible, but we  _ both _ know I’ve won!” Drakken said as he started to push himself in and out of Kim. “I’ve won, I’ve won,  _ I’ve won _ !”

Kim was resisting crying as he violated her over and over. She was completely helpless, trapped as she was. Their only hope was Rufus.

She hoped he would come through soon.


End file.
